Video laryngoscopy is a relatively new development in the field of anaesthesia. Traditional DIRECT LARYNGOSCOPY (DL) involves using a blade with a light at the end to obtain a view of the glottis via a direct view from the maxillary teeth to the vocal cords. This allows passage of an endotracheal (ET) tube under direct vision. Direct laryngoscopy involves alignment of the oral, pharyngeal and tracheal axes to produce this view. RIGID INDIRECT LARYNGOSCOPY (RIL) involves obtaining a view of the glottis without alignment of the oral, pharyngeal and tracheal axes. This view has been obtained with prisms, mirrors and fiber-optics in the past and more recently with video cameras (i.e. CMOS or CCD cameras). Although initially used primarily as rescue devices (i.e. when direct laryngoscopy has failed) video laryngoscopes are being increasingly used as primary devices as well. Unfortunately one barrier to the use of video laryngoscopes is that they are expensive to buy and so are in limited supply in many health care facilities and even more limited supply in the pre-hospital setting. This is despite the fact that they have been shown to be highly effective in the hands of anaesthetists, non-anaesthetists, experienced and non-experienced providers alike in numerous studies of both human's and manikins. Outside of expense as a barrier to these devices being stocked another barrier to their use is that these devices have only one possible use rather than being multifunctional. This means that in usual practice direct laryngoscopy is the primary technique with VIDEO-LARYNGOSCOPY (VL) as a secondary technique and supra-glottic devices, fiber-optic bronchoscopes or surgical airways following after this if unsuccessful. No device has been able to bridge the barriers between techniques and become truly multifunctional. Multi functionality would allow providers to quickly and seamlessly bridge between techniques with the same device. It would also allow providers to customize their device to their particular skills.